Lesson in Attraction
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: Adrien had wondered why he was chosen. So many other people were better, yet, why him? Plagg decides to get him in on the secret behind Miraculous. Hopefully it won't be too much for the young model. ONE-SHOT...maybe?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous~**

* * *

Adrien glared at his furry black kwami in both disgust and curiosity. In disgust, due to the kwami's loud chewing of his favorite cheese. In curiosity due to something in his mind. He haven't exactly thought of it before, but day by day, he can't help but really wonder.

Why was he chosen?

"Hey, Plagg," the blonde called out, "Why was I chosen?"

On cue, the kwami burped in response.

"Gross!"

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

"I was asking," he sniffed the lingering aroma of cheese, "God, seriously, don't you eat anything other than cheese?"

"Do you breathe anything other than air?" He rebutted back.

"How-why? How am I supposed to answer that?"

"You don't~" the black kwami chirped as he floated around some more.

Adrien merely huffed and got back to what he was doing, which was scrolling through the Ladyblog.

"So, you really want to know why you were chosen to hold the Miraculous?" Plagg said. his tone still lacking luster.

"Yes. Just curious about it. I mean, I haven't really thought of it before. But recently, it dawns to me that maybe...it was a mistake to choose me?"

Plagg merely laughed out loud

"Plagg! It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is~ The boy who wanted to be a hero so badly, yet can't seem to feel at ease with it."

"Just answer the question, Plagg!"

Plagg merely gave Adrien a lopsided smile before he answered.

"I don't know~"

"What!?"

"As I said, I didn't choose you, Adrien. That power belongs to the Guardian. Only he chooses the inheritor of the Miraculous."

"Then...then, how about you?"

"What ABOUT me?"

"I was wondering...if...well..would you have chosen someone else?" he asked nervously.

Plagg just gave his chosen a thoughtful look and sighed, "Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. And here I thought you were the type to just go with the flow~"

"Plagg!"

"Hahahaha, okay." The kwami floated lazily around Adrien as he thought. "Honestly speaking, I wouldn't really change anything. In fact, I quite enjoy you being the holder."

Adrien can't help but blush, slightly embarrassed by the answer.

"After all, YOU'RE RICH! I get any pick of cheese everyday~ It's heaven~"

"Give me back my innocence! Have you no shame?"

The kwami laughed some more, and it infected the young blonde. After settling down, a sigh passed through his lips.

"Shall I give you a lesson on Miraculous holders?"

"What do you mean, Plagg?"

"You see, we don't exactly choose our inheritors, but we do give a certain...influence when the Guardian chooses the holders."

"Influence?" Intrigued by this new found fact, Adrien drew closer to his kwami.

"Yup. You see, when a guardian looks for the inheritor, they look at 2 aspects: Their heart, and their attraction to us."

"What do you mean by attraction?"

"To be qualified, the inheritor must be in possession of certain quality that highlights the Miraculous, in so that we will feel the need to be lured into you guys."

"Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, and the kwami of creation. Those who inherit her must posses a heart of gold, and a light that wishes to help those in need. It is never an easy task for the Guardian when it comes to picking a inheritor. Because, in the wrong hands, may bring Cat-astraphic consequences. Just look at the akumas flying about."

"Wait, are you saying that these akumas are caused by...Another Miraculous!?"

"It is such a shame, really," Plagg continued on, "Noroo is attracted to believers of people. To understand their potential and wish to watch their growth. To..empower them to greater heights. These akumas, although we call them that, it is not the true Akuma."

"Then what is a _True Akuma_?" Adrien asked. All these new discoveries filled his head, and with each new information, a dozen questions replace them.

"The stuff of nightmares, my boy. If you feel these akumas are tough, then pray you never meet any Akumas in this lifetime. Especially their masters!" Plagg said with a shiver.

Adrien gulped. For Plagg to fear something other than a cheeseless world truly meant how heavy his words were.

Plagg calmed down and continued his lesson. "Wayzz is the Guardian's Miraculous. For who better to decide the inheritors than a Miraculous holder himself!"

"The kwami of Judgment must possess an endless amount of wisdom; That is the condition needed to become the Guardian. It is usually passed down from one Guardian to another, and it's secrets...well, I can't say for sure. Too much wise-e-ness for me. I much prefer something simple."

"Then...what about you?"

Plagg felt a grin graced his lips. He turned around and face his chosen. For the first time ever, Adrien felt unnerved by his kwami's look.

"Do you know what type of Kwami am I?"

Adrien thought back to their first meeting. "You are.. the kwami of destruction."

"It's odd, don't you think, for destruction and cataclysm to be a miracle? And yet, we...YOU use this power to help others, to protect them from harm and danger." Plagg poked at the blonde. "But are you protecting them from actual harm or are you protecting them from...you?"

"Huh?"

"I, Plagg, the kwami of destruction have an attraction to...Darkness."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I am lured to people with a certain form of darkness in their hearts. Not to say that no one has such things, but it's more like how they make use of it." The black cat floated around some more as his hands flayed around with each words he say.

"I am lured to the fact that certain people, despite having this overwhelming feeling of void and darkness, with the right trauma to make a good supervillian, still choose to help others. And the reason being? So no other may fall towards the same darkness."

His eyes slits as he looked at his chosen with ambiguous expression. "I was attracted to your darkness, dear Adrien. The fact that all of this, "he gestured to their surroundings, "Could barely fill the void inside of you. You are unlucky, just like what I represent, yet you still possess a good heart. A heart that cares and yearn. Yearn for solace, yearn to love. You could be mad at the world and no one would blame you. You could curse God or Fate, but you still choose to give. To give protection to others and sought out the love you very much deserve."

"Do you enjoy being Chat Noir, Adrien?"

Adrien answered without any hesitation, "I do"

"Then enjoy, as I enjoy every moment of our time together. As I enjoy the rush of emotions when we fuse. As I enjoy the days we laze around and I get my pick of camembert cheese~"

"There will be days you will question your motivation, your reason of existence. But count, not what you have lost, but what you have gain. There is no greater comfort more welcoming than the knowledge of how many lives you had helped. Well, maybe not as great as the first taste of Camembert cheese, but helping people is a solid second!"

Adrien laugh heartily. Despite how mind-blowing this whole lesson was, Plagg still ended at a light-hearted tone, enough so Adrien can feel at ease with his aspect. He had thought unfairly about his life before, but he made sure to never blame anyone. It was one of his mother's lesson to accept whatever comes, for it builds more than it breaks the person.

"Thanks, Plagg. Really, I mean it."

"Always, Adrien."

"Now, I'm going to lie down, maybe sleep on this whole...lesson. Cause it's literally giving me a headache."

"Hahaaha, Do as you wish~"

As Adrien lay on his bed, he realized something.

"You lied to me, Plagg."

"Excuse moi?"

"You said you don't know why I was chosen, yet you told me all of this stuff."

"I said I don't know **why** you were chosen. I just know **how** you were chosen."

"Auugh, my head."

"You should just rest. Or eat cheese! That always helps."

"No, no. I'm not going to eat cheese. But, Y'know, Plagg. You're quite the romantic. Never pegged you as such."

"Where did you think all your flirting capabilities came from? I certainly hope you did not think it was all you. You could barely flirt that pigtail girlfriend of yours, much less Ladybug."

"WHaT!? What girlfriend?"

"Come, now, That girl. The one you gave the umbrella to."

"Marinette? Nononono, she's not that! I mean, sure shes- bu-but not like!" Adrien gave up mid-way, putting his pillow over his head and attempting to sleep. "I-I'm too tired for all this. Just gonna let tomorrow Adrien handle~"

"A sound advice."

"Night, Plagg."

"Sleep tight, Adrien."

He heard his chosen's soft snores. Plagg smiled at the boy. He leads a complicated life of balancing his light against the growing darkness within him. If anything goes wrong, this gentle hearted boy will break and become something else. It sends a shiver down the kwami's spine. It has always been this way, he had always been given to chosen who possess complicated hearts. Not all fell to the darkness, but the ones that do...well, history would remember their actions.

Plagg stared at the moon. It was full, and he began reminiscing on a distant memory. He remembered a blonde haired woman and her cheeky smile

 _"You can't believe what just happened today, Plagg!" she excitedly called her kwami_

 _"Please let it not be about cheese~ It's all you and your husband could ever talk about."_

 _"But that's just the thing! It's revolutionary, an innovation in CHEESE History!_

 _"Is it revolutionary or an innovation?"_

 _"Both! Do you remember that abbot from Brie? We were talking and he shared his recipe with me. Apparently, he was a cheese enthusiast as well. What are the chances, right?"_

 _"Marie..."_

 _"Of all the people to have come to our little farm!" She said with glee._

 _"So, what's this cheese supposed to be?" he asked, and soon regretted it as the blonde-haired woman, gushed about the details._

 _Despite how exasperating it was to listen to his chosen, he couldn't help but smile._

Plagg chuckled to himself. Of all his chosens, Marie Harel was his favorite. Bright, passionate and despite her simple life, she had enjoyed a good 80 years. Most of the inheritors barely passed their 40s, but this one broke records and he was proud to have been her miraculous. He hoped to one day he could pay his respect by visiting her statue in Vimoutiers and her grave. Maybe this is way, he can convert Adrien to the cheese side!

"One of these days, I shall open your eyes to the deliciousness of cheese." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Yellow, folks~**

 **Hope enjoy this little one-shot, well, maybe I'll write Tikki's side, but we'll see first.**

 **Had it in me mind and thought**

 **"Why not just write that down"**

 **So, I did..**

 **I've always wondered how a 5000 year old being ended liking camembert cheese, when it was made just 200-300 years ago.**

 **And, hopefully some of these things make sense. One can't just simply choose a Miraculous holder, or as I call em, Inheritors.**

 **Inheritors kinda rolled off the tongue for me, so I might use that term some more in the future, but feel free to correct me!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Qirtz signing off~**


End file.
